<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Pleasure, Sweet Pain by Chicki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761273">Sweet Pleasure, Sweet Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki'>Chicki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The L Word (TV 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Always be sure you actually sent the call to voicemail and didn't accidentally answer it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Pleasure, Sweet Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SWEET PLEASURE, SWEET PAIN<br/>
By Chicki</p><p> </p><p>I flipped the phone shut, ending the call with Tina.  She had kept me company on my way to work this morning, and it was a welcomed distraction.  Hell I never even noticed half the traffic I faced, and certainly didn’t find myself getting stressed at any of the delays.</p><p>I first laid eyes on her at an art show that some local artists were exhibiting their work at.  Though I was first drawn to her own exquisiteness, I found some of her paintings to be of equal beauty.   I wasn’t sure if she was single or even found an attraction to women, but I asked her out for coffee all the same.</p><p>That first time we spent alone resulted in our staying in the little café for nine full hours.  We had both found it so easy to talk with one another, which started to create a quick connection between us.   Tina was a bi-sexual woman who up to now had not acted on her attractions to the same sex.   There were many women she found attractive from a distance, but had never found the courage to engage in anything beyond remote desirability.  I’m not quite sure what it was that day, but she must have felt at ease sharing so much of her personal life with me.  From that day until now, we have spoken to one another every single day, and seen one another often.</p><p>“Good Morning James.”</p><p>“Morning Bette.  Franklin called and said he would be running a few minutes late, but to have Steve start the board meeting anyway.”</p><p>“Sounds good.   I didn’t realize how late I was running myself until I got out of my car and looked at my watch.”</p><p>James smiled.  He could see the difference in Bette since she had begun seeing Tina.  She was far more relaxed and much happier than he had ever known her to be.  Typically, if she were running this late before a board meeting, she would be rushing into the CAC like a whirl wind.  Today, she was quite easygoing.</p><p>“The coffee is all ready in the conference room, and Sheila said she is bringing a dozen muffins.”</p><p>“That’s terrific. Thanks for getting everything set up.  I’ll head in there in a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>						#</p><p>Tina glanced over at the clock on the nightstand.  She wasn’t meeting with a buyer for another few hours, and had no intention of rushing from the warmth of her bed to get ready.</p><p>Her eyes traveled to the window where the curtain blocked most of the sun from entering her room.  The seam where the two curtains met allowed a small ray of light to shine onto the quilt which covered her body.</p><p>As she lay naked, her mind wandered to Bette and how amazing she found this woman to be in an incredibly short amount of time.  She had still been recovering from a breakup eight months earlier which took all that she had from her, and wasn’t even looking for another person, let alone a woman to fill her life.  In these few weeks that Bette had come into her life, she found herself happier than she had ever been before, and an excitement that had been gone for some time from her life.   It was scary that she was actually fulfilling a part of herself which had always been attracted to women, but at the same time she could not deny that in this place, dating a woman, she found herself most complete.</p><p>One thing that she loved about Bette, was when she could make her squirm.   Bette was a confident and strong woman who in many aspects was unyielding.  There wasn’t much in Bette’s life that she didn’t feel she was not in control of.  Yet, Tina knew that there was one area that she just drove Bette completely wild, and that was when it came to sex.</p><p>The sex was over the top, and like nothing that she ever experienced before with any of the men she had been with.  For Bette, she had admitted to Tina that she never found herself with someone who was so giving and generous in bed.  So many women were more about the receiving than the giving.  This time, she was adapting to the wonderful feeling that this generosity provided her.</p><p>Tina’s hand slipped under the covers to her breasts. She squeezed each of the mounds, and pushed them together.  Her fingers lightly grazed the tip of each stiff nipple as she thought of Bette.  Her schedule had been a nightmare this past week, and she was missing her something awful.   As she kept one hand on her breast, she reached for the phone and pulled it off the charger.</p><p>She looked at the time.  It was now 9:45a.m., and Bette would be 45 minutes into her meeting.   It was time to make Ms. Porter squirm.</p><p> </p><p>#</p><p>I sat in the meeting taking notes on the current discussion surrounding the fiscal health of the CAC, and what we would be able to bring to the art center while we were in the midst of an economic crisis.   As I jotted a few numbers down on the lined paper in front of me, my earpiece beeped, indicating an incoming call.   I reached under my suit jacket, blindly hitting the buttons on the side of the phone to forward the call to voicemail, when something went wrong.</p><p>Instead of the call forwarding to my voicemail, it answered and what I heard on the other end was something I wasn’t prepared for.</p><p>“Don’t say a thing,” she said to me in a low husky tone.</p><p>The voice couldn’t be mistaken.  The few words spoken were filled with seduction and a longing that demanded my attention.</p><p>“I know you’re in a meeting right now, but this couldn’t wait.”</p><p>I glanced around the room as I nervously pulled my long hair over my earpiece. Did I honestly think that hiding it would ensure a greater chance of someone not noticing how uncomfortable I was at the moment?  Clearly my flushed face would be an indicator of something amiss.</p><p>I stared at the pad of paper in front of me, and started to make a few symmetric patterns as I listened intently.</p><p>“I have needs…some of which you failed to take care of last weekend because of your business trip.   I plan on taking matters into my own hands.  I know you can’t say a thing.  But I also know you won’t hang up.  As a matter of fact Bette Porter, I insist that you don’t.”</p><p>If I wasn’t too young to be hitting menopause, I would have thought my body was giving way to an incredible hot flash.  My skin began to perspire as my body temperature increased.  This couldn’t possibly be happening. I was in the middle of a fucking board meeting while my girlfriend was preparing to masturbate in my ear.</p><p>“I am laying in bed completely naked.  You know what that looks like don’t you?  From the first time you entered me and made love to me, you have studied every inch of me…from a distance…and up close.”  Between her words, moans were beginning to escape, and a desperate exhale of air filled other spaces in this monologue which wasn’t going to be ending any time soon.   </p><p>“I have one hand on my breast, tweaking my nipple which has become so hard as I think of what you would be doing to me if you were in this bed right now.”</p><p>I closed my eyes tight. As much as I couldn’t stand being in such an uncomfortable state, I also couldn’t bring myself to end the call.  It was extremely crazy, but this was the type of excitement that had come into my life since I met this woman.  The nights we were able to be in bed together resulted in sheets filled with sweat from hours of sizzling hot passion and sex.   My center tightened as she described each and every step of this self servicing process.  I glanced at the members of the board who were debating something, something which I couldn’t tell you a thing about as my focus had been lost the moment I answered the call.</p><p>“My fingers have reached my lips…I know…I know my clit is so hard for you baby.  Before I even touch it, I know it’s engorged because of how much it is throbbing right now.”</p><p>I waited in anticipation for her to tell me how wet she was, how swollen and slippery her clit was.  I knew all too well the provocative expression of sweet pleasure, even if I myself was in the midst of sweet pain.  Oh how I wanted to touch myself, to engage along with her.  As much as my body was responding to the audible stimulation, I couldn’t allow myself to succumb.  I was at work and though bored with the meeting, I wasn’t able to remove myself from the room, something I was sure Tina was fully aware of.</p><p>“Uhhhhm.”  The guttural moan told me her fingers reached their destination.   “Ohhh baaaby, I am so wet.  My pussy is so wet for you.”  She exhaled a few more strong breaths before continuing. “ I know if you were here, you would be pushing my legs apart…Ohhmmm…slowly kissing your way up my leg until you were close to my …uhhhmmmm…m…my…center.”</p><p>As she touched herself, her words were becoming more impulsive and desperate.  Some words pushed from her mouth with an uncontrolled force, while other words were left to a whisper.   We hadn’t been together very long, but it was long enough to know how she responded to different forms of touch.</p><p>“I can feel your tongue…it…it’s grazing my clit.  Ohhh…ohh baby…pleeeease…please take it…take it into your mouth and roll your tongue all around it.  I need to come…make…uhhmmm…make me come.”</p><p>My mouth and throat felt dry. I nervously jotted numbers onto the pad of paper, hoping to keep a front up that I was still engaged in the discussion at hand.  When I crossed my legs, I felt the moisture between my lips as they slid across each other. I was drenched, and didn’t need to check to be sure.  My center ached from how tight it had become.  My panties were undeniably damp.  Never in my life was I put in such a crazy situation.  As much as I contemplated pushing the button on the earpiece to end the call, I couldn’t.  She had me squirming, but she had also had me completely fascinated.  </p><p>“Ohhh…yesss…you just snaked your tongue inside my pussy.   One of my hands is clenching the sheet, while the other continues to circle my clit.  Oh Bette…I wish you were here…I know how much you love going down on me, pleasing me, tasting me.  I want to come into your mouth so bad.  I want to look down at you while you are pleasing me.  There is nothing I have found more…ohhhmmm...more fucking hot than our eyes meeting while you please me as I feel that impending orgasm build.”</p><p>I licked my lips just as I started to close my eyes.  I couldn’t stand it.  The pain I felt between my legs, matched with the anticipation of her coming at any given moment was driving me completely insane.  I was itching to stand up and excuse myself from the meeting, but it would prompt too many eyes to focus on my departing the room, than if I were to just sit here and suffer through this most thought-provoking moment.  When was it going to end? Did I want it to end?  Who in their right mind would actually want something like this to end?   Not I.  My hand dropped under the table and rested on my crotch. I could feel the heat emanating from the fibers of clothing that weren’t providing much of a barrier in the least.</p><p>“Uhhhmm…Mmmm…Be…Bette…soo close…I feel your mouth covering my clit…uhhmm…your fingers…harder baby...f..fas…faster…”</p><p>Jesus, I thought I was going to explode right there myself.  I felt my own legs tightening, being mindful that my breathing had become similar to that of hyperventilating.  I had to get control of at least some of my bodily reactions.  Some I was more successful controlling than others.</p><p>“Oh baby…baaaby…I…I’m gonna cum…I’m gonna cummmm.”</p><p>I didn’t realize it, but my own breaths had become short and intense while my eyelids dropped slightly.  The crescendo underway, and the guttural moans which rolled into a throaty scream the moment she came, was more than enough to pull me from the present.  </p><p>The next coherent thing I heard, was Franklins voice piercing the room.</p><p>“Bette?   Are you okay?”</p><p>My eyes opened to find Franklin and the other board members staring at me, aware that my mouth had been opened slightly.</p><p>“Do you want some water,” Sheila asked, her expression of concern apparent.  </p><p>“Must be a panic attack,” Steve offered.  “That shallow breathing and stuff…I’ve been there. They aren’t fun.  Maybe you should get some air?”</p><p>“You think it was all this talk about the budget?” Sheila directed her question towards Franklin. </p><p>Franklin looked over at me. “Bette dear, no matter what the fiscal crisis is today, it isn’t enough to get yourself all worked up over.  Perhaps you might find it helpful to take the rest of the day off…take some time for yourself and do something more pleasurable than dealing with budget pains.”</p><p>I looked at each of them, feeling slightly bad that they were so concerned about my well being when in fact my anguish had nothing to do with whatever fiscal mess we were in.  Hell I didn’t even hear most of what was being said.   As Tina began to giggle, I pushed my chair away from the table and rose.  “Thank you all for your concern.  I apologize for…for…”</p><p>“For squirming…” Tina whispered.</p><p>“Don’t apologize Bette.  Just go home and get some relaxation,” Franklin directed. </p><p>As I turned to leave the room, Franklin stopped me just as I opened the conference room door.</p><p>“Oh and Bette…that earpiece you are wearing…”</p><p>I felt my heart stop.  What was he going to say about my earpiece?  Could he have possibly heard what occurred?  He couldn’t have or he would not have given me the rest of the day off and appeared as concerned as he had.   “Uh huh?”</p><p>“Don’t be wearing it all the time like you do.  I told you before, they might be responsible for causing some serious health problems down the road.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but smile. Heck, I wanted to out right laugh.  “Sweet pleasure…sweet pain Franklin - the benefits far outweigh any of those risks.”  I winked at him before closing the door behind me, and heading directly to Tina’s where I would no longer be painfully squirming, but drowning in the depths of unlimited pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                     ~ THE END ~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>© 2010 Chicki<br/></b>



Disclaimer:<br/>
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television.  Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>